Timeline
Pre-First Continuity Anything that happened before Project Dark Star. 13,750,000,000 Years Ago The Big Bang or some variant occurs. CeNtEr WoRlD appears, the first seperate dimension. At this point it's not really the center, but would become it once the universes begin to split apart. 118,000 Years Ago Kosaku is born. 500 Years Ago John Esper begins funding the creation of several Artifacts of Doom, with the help of Vidar, Sandals, and Yuuda. He builds up an army in preparation for conquering all of known existence, but the project was stopped for an unknown reason. Recollections of an Eyeball takes place during this time. A race of humanoids known as Wehanians colonize Popstar, much to the dislike of the resident Batamon. A large war erupts between the two, and the Wehanians retreat into a large cave expansion that was originally used as Esper's military headquarters, and then made his tomb. Sandals used The Book of Knowledge to curse Ippei, in an attempt to eliminate the Wehanians. However, the book becomes bound to a pedastal found within the cave, and Ippei is forced to guard it. Sandals, Vidar, and Yuuda, along with their respective items, are sealed within the caves, which are populated by Wehanian refugees until a year before the Great Cave Offensive RP. Starsky takes place shortly after those other events. A mysterious figure known as Lord Starsky attempts to take over Mecheye by starving out its inhabitants with a force field blockade. Lord Starsky is killed, reincarnating as a prinny in Battle of the Overlords. Lucid is trapped in Mecheye's core, but escapes through the tournament. Recent Vidar is awakened ahead of the other assistants, and starts up a treasure hunting team. Yggdrasil is created after experimentation on Mizu. Nathan is employed to Vidar's treasure hunting team, and later, Captain Saevio. Vidar's homoculus body is killed by Dark Matter, Nathan becomes captain, and leads an expedition into Esper's tomb. Ippei is given the Book of Knowledge, and eliminates the remaining Wehanian civilization. Yuuda, Sandals, and Soot are all released. Nathan is cursed, and begins a year-long rampage on the surface until he is sealed by Yuuda, and fakes his death. Dark Matter begins inhabiting Esper's tomb, also known as the Great Cave. First Continuity Everything that happens after Project Dark Star and is considered Canon. Time difference is mostly deciphered from Mizu's age as she travels through RPs, as well as Aki's statements about the time lapse between Mirror World Rescue and Project Lost Star. The Start Kirby is captured, along with his cake, and taken to the Mirror World. In the process, he is split into a large amount of clones, each with their own personalities and appearance. A large meteor, named Dark Star, probably after the planet of the same name, is on a collision course with Popstar. The clones manage to destroy the meteor using Star Bombs, defeat a large quantity of Dark Matter, and embark into the Mirror World to find Kirby. Exuro starts an expedition into the Great Cave, in order to recover lost Wehanian artifacts. Kosaku retries his failed attempt at creating a nation, Kosakuland, but like Yggdrasil and the Dark Matter inhabiting the caves, is destroyed. The Book of Knowledge is returned to it's pedestal. Ippei begins impersonating his brother, and both Mizu and Exuro become wielders of the Esper Eye. Nathan acquires an Immortality Diamond and a Black Crystal Halberd. Because both role-plays take place within a week or two, it's possible that they take place at different times, though within the same year. However, Project Dark Star comes first, most likely. A race called Initial K starts. Racers of note are Hubert and Cwis (Boo) . The event left Hubert with an extreme dislike of ghosts. Directly Afterwards Lunar Phase begins. While Kirby is still absent, a monster named the Lunar Dragon threatens Popstar, but is thwarted. The Kirby clones venture into the Mirror World, stop Doom, and bring Kirby back into Popstar. His cake was never found, but it was probably a lie to begin with. Doom loses power and infects a computer network known as KOTS, Kurath becomes attached to the Reactor Core of the Serapis, and Tharuk does a Heel Face Turn at the end. The main continuity moves into the Project Dark Star forum from KRR. The PDS Subplots and The Corkboard begins. Virus KOTS also takes place within this time. Two Years Later The RP "Project Lost Star" takes place, but due to its inconclusiveness its canonity is dubious. During this, Mizu and Luna travel to universe C-QGH-39045783925 using a Dimensional Catapult. Sandals, Micheal, Soot and Nathan follow to try and hunt down Vidar. Before they can, they are inducted into the tournament as bosses. Mizu and Luna travel to universe C-BK-01123581321. Vidar's Esper Eye is stolen by Tatae, and both become contestants in the tournament. Renegade takes place after the tournament and Blitzkrieg. The Distant Future Xartarin's Epic Tales of Awesome take place, somewhere within CeNtEr WoRlD. Post-First Continuity An unknown time after Renegade Xartarin's "Epic Tales of Awesome" takes place, located in CeNtEr WoRlD. At the end, Tielord is destroyed and Center World is subsequently consumed by darkness. Unknown/ Non-Continuity All RPs that don't involve characters of the main timeline, such as Mission: Chao Retry or ZEUS, have an unknown placement in the time stream. Because of the tournament, they still exist within the same timeline to some extent, but they are mostly likely resident of different universes, as evidenced by Cwis and Mizu's dimension hopping, as well as the dimensional travel developed by John Esper, intended for the conquest of all existence. However, where these RPs sit on the timeline is still questionable, but since the tournament can apparentally reach into what time it wants, it doesn't really matter. No Boundaries is most likely not canon at all, and not part of the main continuity. Ascension involves characters that are part of the main continuity as well, but they are AU characters. None of them are even involved in the tournament, which means it could be completely separate from the continuity as well. Also, Role-Plays that do not involve any of the Project Dark Star forum members are not included in the continuity, as we simply don't care. Second Continuity Medieval Periods Quest for the Godhand take 2 occurs, where Viperskull inducts several random people to fight a mysterious villain named the "Archdemon". Current members of the Trinity of Four are Millicent Renaysance, Rijn Baroque, Arcad Romanesk, and Irrelevant. Modern Periods The plot of The Yuudai Republic takes place, focusing on several people enrolling in an island boarding school. Current members of the Trinity of Four are Jasper Rococo, Akane Romantic, Ryan Abstract, and Irrelevant. Discussion Xartarin (3/28/09): Please add more information, or correct any that is false. Most of this was taken from the top of my head. And since I'm'' '' the one writing this, most of this involves my Esper plot, and plots that arise in GCO: Revisited, so stuff such as Hexor's backstory (which is part of the main continuity due to QftGH), the backstory of Cwis(boo), and the conclusion to RPs that weren't completed (QftGH, Lunar Phase, and Blitzkrieg) aren't included in the article, and need to be added! Some notes about the article: All of the events in "Way Back" happen hundreds or thousands of years before PDS, and "Recent" was a couple years before. Also, all events within sub-headings are in chronological order. If an event happened within that time, but it doesn't matter exactly when, tack it onto the end, like what I did with the Corkboard and Virus KOTS. Also, make sure you specify anything you're axeing from the continuity in "Unknown/ Non-Continuity". Also, it's come to my attention that other than the Corkboard and MWR/PLS Role-plays, there are no current role-plays within the continuity. That ain't right. We need more continuity RPs. Xartarin (1/18/10): Added the second continuity to the page, and integrated Starsky into the timeline.